Dreams of Passion
by FabledBasket
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEVER KNOWN 18 years passed in a snap, Hermione and Draoc's daughter, Wittanie had grown up to be a very beautiful girl. She had been having the same dream ever since her seventeenth birthday, and she is eager to find out what it is all about.


**Dreams Of Passion  
  
By Irellaqanevol**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and other affiliated ideas are owned by Ms. J.K. Rowling, who I am not and I have very much respect toward her dedication. I do not have her talent on writing, as much as it is to my dismay. She is currently working very hard on Half-Blooded Prince right now, so I doubt that she has any time to write a fanfiction. To put it in another way, if you recognize anything, it's probably not mine. If you don't recognize it, it has a very good chance of belonging to me. Since this story is made of many original characters, you might not recognized many.   
  
**Author's Note:** Welcome to Dreams Of Passion! This is the sequel to my previous story, Never Known. I put this in the category of Draco/Hermione since that it has nowhere else to go, and it is the sequel to a Draco/Hermione story. This story features Draco and Hermione's daughter, Wittanie, and Nathaniel, an original character of mine. This story has many original characters, since nobody has a slight idea of name of the real character's children. I don't have many cool names in my brain, so if you want to contribute, please tell me. Anyway, again welcome to my sequel, and I wish this can be successful.   
  
**Acknowledgements:** First of all, I like to thank my beta, GuardSweet, for editing my fiction. Second of all, I would like to thank J.K. Rowling, for writing five such interesting books. Third and last of all, this is also dedicated to Jenni-my twin sister-for being such a good sister for me for the last 15 years and inspired me for my stories. Ryan-my older brother-for being so nice to me and giving me my first nephew.  
  
**Warning:** The names and some of the minor information might not match some of the references to the last chapter of Never Known, because I got some better ideas after I finished my previous story. This is relatively a clean story, it will NOT contain any swear words since I am not likely a person to swear. It might contain some parts that are not suitable for children, such as kissing (yes, there will be at LEAST kissing, this IS a romance story…). I will change the rating of this into PG-13 if I meet some plots that should not be suitable…  
  
Sorry for wasting your time, but now you can step into my story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dreams, Do You Like It?**

* * *

_Thump… Thump…   
  
The forest was deadly quiet, except rustles of the leaves and cracks of the thin twigs that were ringing in a sandy-haired boy's ears. Thick branches surrounded him on all sides as he continued he continued running breathlessly towards no apparent destination. A faint light beamed at the boy as he covered his turquoise eyes with his arms.  
  
Thump… Thump…  
  
The next moment, he was falling down a lava-filled volcano. Sweats dripped from his forehead as the heat filled the air. The boy grasped at the rocks, but they were not within his reach. He closed his eyes tightly as the flaming lava swallowed him.   
  
Thump… Thump…  
  
The heat did not come, instead replaced by the cooling sensation of water. The boy opened his eyes, expecting anything but the dark sea surrounding him. He swam as hard as he possibly could, but there seemed to be no shore to this the ocean.  
  
Thump… Thump…  
  
The faint light engulfed the boy once again, but as he opened his eyes, the scenery had changed to a beautiful field filled with bright flowers and verdant grass. The boy walked slowly up the orchid beds, arousing what must have been a sleeping faerie which flew off in a trail of golden glitter. He kept walking, but strangely, he never got tired.  
  
As he approached the middle of the flower field, a shadowy figure waved at him. He started running toward the petite figure, revealing a girl with a lavender dress. Her face, however, was remained hidden. As though he had no control over his body, he leaned towards the girl, their skin making contact. A screech was heard in the distance. It was nothing unpleasant, in fact it was very calming and soothing. The boy smiled at the girl, as they fell into each other's arms…  
_  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Nathaniel Occalson woke up, forehead covered with sweat. The nightmare that he just had intruded his mind repeatedly ever since his seventeenth birthday (approximately one week before then). No, it was nothing unpleasant, but it just haunted Nate immensely.  
  
_What could that possibly mean?_ Nate asked himself, rewinding the dream over and over again in his mind, _Who could that girl be? Does she have any special connection to me? It's jus a dream, but why am I taking it seriously?  
_  
By the thought of that girl, Nate had a very strange sensation in his stomach. He didn't understand the definition of this feeling, but he was sure that it's definitely not a displeasure. It felt as though he was lying on top of cotton-like clouds, white and velvety. His mind leisure and light-headed.  
  
Feeling insomnia, Nate got of his bed. He walked toward his wardrobe, as he took of the sweaty undershirt that wrapped around his well-build body from Quidditch, and replaced it with a clean, white tee. He putted on a pair of jeans and a soft robe, then stepped out to the balcony.  
  
The balcony was bathed in the silvery light of the scimitar moon, and the late August breeze blew gently at Nate's handsome face. Occasionally cooling off some of the sweatdrops on his forehead. He stared blankly into the starless sky, tried to force out his thoughts of the dream. It was only three in the morning, so there are no lights from the windows of the neighbors.  
  
After a while of star-gazing, Nate started thinking about the new school he was transferring to, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the same school the Savior had attended 20 years ago, and the same school he was teaching at today. _This should be fun._ Nate thought to himself, _After all, it's got a big Quidditch field too. Hogwarts had been home to both Oliver Wood and Harry Potter, two of the best Quidditch players for centuries..._  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Miles away, in the Malfoy Manor, Wittanie Malfoy had been having the exact same dream, although it was from an opposite perspective.   
  
She woke up with a sweaty back, as she carefully flung her long hair out from her face with her slender fingers. Panting, Wittanie stepped off her king-sized velvet bed, and pulled a soft cashmere robe around her petite figure.   
  
The dream had first occurred to Wittanie one week ago, right after her seventeenth birthday. She would of actually enjoyed the sweet dream, if it hadn't been haunting her every night, never progressing, never changing.  
  
She sat down on her cushioned oak chair, and took out a thick, ornamented book from her drawer. The book was entitled _Shona, the Rideress of the Wind_, the very book that had brought her parent's together. She loved this book, because of the vivid expressions that could just paint a colorful image in your mind, the interesting characters, souped a collage of interesting features, the breath-taking twists full of danger after moments of peace…  
  
Wittanie could always immerse herself deeply into the book, she wouldn't even have stirred if an earthquake stroke. But tonight, she opened up to the page where her Elf-Right bookmark last stood, and could not focus on any of the words.  
  
_What on the earth is the dream all about_, Wittanie thought to no one but herself, _That boy… Who is he anyway, he couldn't be Brendan…  
_  
Brendan Potter, the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He was the new leader of the nowadays Golden Trio – himself, Wittanie, and Clarence, son of Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood. The Weasleys also had four daughters, Audrey, Candice, Willow, and Herriet. Except Herriet, Clarence's twin sister, all the other girls had graduated Hogwarts.  
  
Growing up together, the trio built up a very firm friendship. Their parents were also best friends in their days (of course, with the exception of Draco and Ron, who were still deathly nemesis…). Brendan and Wittanie's friendship had grown into something more since Valentine's Day during their fourth year in Hogwarts.   
  
_What would Brendan think if he finds out this dream? Not like he is likely, but what if? Should I tell Mum and Dad about this? After all they had faced some true tests in their relationship. No, this is a secret, it belongs to me… But should I tell anyone? No, I shouldn't…  
_  
Wittanie kept thinking until she drifted into deep slumber…

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys like it? Please review! I love reviews! I take any kind, suggestions, greetings, critics, even flames(of course not as welcome…)! If you have any questions, please ask! 


End file.
